JoJo ShadowDazed
by aspell
Summary: JoJo McDodd meets a dark looking girl, who seems to have such strange habits, like changing her eye colour from her moods and even caught eating a rotten banana. JoJo doesn't feel anything towards her, but can he tell her before it's too late?


JoJo rose late, like always, dreading the day ahead. His sleepy face groaned as the blinding sun shone through the window. He mumbled regret for staying up that late at the Observatory again, it really was affecting his sleep patterns. He slumped his head into his furry pillow. From outside of his door, he could hear screams of seemingly millions of little girls. Over their high pitched squeaks, he could hear his mother Sally merging her way towards his door, great. He turned his body away from the door and pretended to be asleep. Sally knocked before opening the door. "JoJo honey, it's time for breakfast," She sweetly said, JoJo remaining his silent self. Sally didn't buy it, she knew this happened every morning, at least ever since JoJo started sneaking out at night.

She silently walked over and pulled off JoJo's covers, giving him a small shock. "Breakfast and school son," Sally winked and walked out. JoJo groaned, her needed more sleep and going to school wouldn't make him feel any better.

The normal morning routine occurred, swinging around the revolving table while trying to hold grip. Another time of JoJo's most hated moments in the day, the 12 seconds with his parents. Well spending time with his parents didn't worry him, except for when his father would carry on constantly about being mayor. JoJo only dreaded that day when he would be wearing the mayoral crest. But he wanted his dad to be happy, so kept quiet about his true feelings. The last thing he wanted was his dad's spirits crushed.

JoJo quickly spun his chair opposite his parents before it was his time to bond. But in attempts in ignoring his father, Ned spun the chair back facing him. JoJo gave his usual angsty look. Ned started his chat in saying, "Now son, you can't be pouty like that when you're mayor…but oh well, um….what's the word…dude?" Ned tried to act cool, JoJo just giving him a grimace.

He brooded like always, waiting for the long 12 seconds to be over. His father stood up and tried a little hip hop dancing. That was it, JoJo jumped off his chair, just as the bell went off for his sister after him to have a go. JoJo knew what was next, his father running after him which sometimes lead to a mayoral talk. JoJo this time was smart and avoided walking through the hall of Greats.

He ran up to his room, grabbed his bag and slowly walked outside, his father watching him sadly. JoJo hated school and it wasn't just the boring lessons.

The school bell rang, time for everyone to come in. JoJo approached the Whoville High school gates timidly, kids at his year level giving grumpy looks at him. Some girls whispered and giggled as he walked by. JoJo grunted to himself.

By the time he got to his locker, he saw the usual sign graphitized on it, 'EMO WHO.'

JoJo had grown used to the black graffiti covering his locker. He put his bag away and took out his English Book and Pencil case and headed off silently. _Usual Day _he mumbled to himself. From a few meters from the English room, JoJo noticed something different. There was a group of students gathered around. JoJo was so small he couldn't see over the massive crowd and pushed through to see what everyone was staring at.

He forced his skinny body to the front of the crowd, even though it gave his arms a work out. By the time he reached the front, he was confused. Their stood a dark little who girl, dressed in all black and had dark wrist bands on her wrist. She looked scared and slightly traumatized. She was quiet tall and much bigger than JoJo. He remained silent over the loud crowd. The girl looked extremely sad and lonely.

The students around didn't come to see her for compliments, JoJo could tell they came to bully. The girl kept her eyes tightly shut, covering her face which soon looked to be tear-stained.

"Emo!" One of the older students sneered. "Great we've got one more emo kid to worry about," Jerry the lead popular boy turned his head slightly and gave a slightly irritated JoJo a grumpy look. _Sigh, yet another count to the times Jerry has called me emo, and I wasn't even looking at him, or even near him….._

JoJo could do nothing but watch as the girl took in more and more insults. Finally, she turned her face towards the crowd and opened her eyes. Her face was pale and tear-stained. Her ocean blue eyes scanned the large crowd. JoJo shook his head, this wasn't right. Finally of what seemed like hours, the teachers finally arrived, herding the children into their classrooms.

The girl was relieved to know all the children had gone. Before turning back for her new class, she caught sight of JoJo sloping off. "Hey you" She shouted angrily, JoJo stopping dead in his steps. She walked up angrily towards him and gave a mental demand to turn around. He guiltily faced her, her ocean eyes now a fired red. JoJo was shocked that her eyes literally changed.

Her face turned from angry to disappointed and yet, so did her eyes. JoJo stared. "Usual days for me…at my old school and this new one," She began, staring at the still wide-eye JoJo. "I get called those things all the time…Even though I'm not…." She continued, JoJo keeping his eyes on hers in shock, how did they changed colour?

JoJo still remained his silent self, he wasn't going to talk to someone he never even met, no matter how her eyes changed and she looks sad and misunderstood.

The girl stared at JoJo, waiting for a response, yet JoJo kept his angst look. "I'm Velina," The girl said, still no response from the who. Velina gave another small stare at the boy. "And I know who you are…you're…The Mayor's son! JoJo McDodd!" Velina gasped. JoJo gave a 'what's it to you,' look.

"Sorry," Velina sighed. "Anyway, what class have you got?" Velina looked down to his text book of English. "Oh me too!" Velina giggled. JoJo sighed, this girl needed a friend and if he was going to be the only one, then so be it….


End file.
